


And The Stars Will All Come Out

by luninosity



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Dialogue-Only, Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Reconciliation, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik, Charles, tea, a birthday, and reconciliation. Also pineapple scones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Stars Will All Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as birthday!fic for starrose17 over on LJ. Title and closing tag from the Foo Fighters’ “Aurora.”

_Charles?_  
   
 _Erik—! You—are you all right? What is it?_  
   
 _I’m fine! I promise. Don’t worry. I can feel you worrying._  
   
 _You have to admit, this is unexpected._  
   
 _Sorry I scared you—where are you, by the way?_  
   
 _Now who’s worrying? I’m in the kitchen; I couldn’t sleep._  
   
 _Ah. Be right there._  
   
 _You—_ “Erik!”  
   
“Hello, Charles.”  
   
“You—how did you—” _You’re not wearing the—_  
   
“You have entirely inadequate security, Charles.” _No, I’m not. I…there was something I wanted to ask you. Needed to ask you. And also something I have to tell you._  
   
“So…you came here to tell me I need to try harder to keep you from coming here?” _You can ask me anything, Erik. Always. And you—you don’t mind me—_  
   
“Not exactly. Why couldn’t you sleep? Does this happen often?” _You can hear anything you want. And  you know I mean that._  
   
 _Thank you for that._ “And...sometimes. It happens sometimes. There are always nightmares, you know.” _Not mine, I mean. I just—_  
   
 _You hear them all. I remember. Can I help?_ “So you’re making tea.”  
   
“Well, there were also pineapple scones. Now there are pineapple scone crumbs. Sorry.” _Erik, you’re HERE._  
   
 _Yes. I am._ “People put pineapple in scones?”  
   
 _Yes, you are_. “Apparently they do. Deliciously so. You can still have tea, if you’d like—oh, sorry, you’ve switched to coffee, haven’t you? I can—”  
   
“No. I mean yes. To the tea.” _Charles, you know I only stopped drinking tea because it reminded me of you._  
   
 _You—oh. I see_. “Here, then. You said there was something you wanted to ask me?”  
   
“Yes…” _I wanted to—if you might—if I could—can I have more tea?_  
   
“What, already?” _Clearly you’ve missed having tea, then?_  
   
“I’ve…missed it every single day.”  
   
“I suspect I couldn’t function without it.”  
   
“I imagine you could. But you shouldn’t have to. If you don’t want to.”  
   
“Thank you for the compliment.” _Erik, how far are we planning to push this poor tortured metaphor?_  
   
“Charles, can I…” _Can I have more tea? Not now. Tomorrow. The next day. And the day after that. As many days as you’re willing to offer it._  
   
 _Erik—yes, YES, yes, always, you can stay always, every single day, I’ll make you tea every single day and I love you—_  
   
 _I love you—! And you don’t have to make tea every day. Some days I can make tea for you, if you want. Perhaps we can…work that out together?_  
   
 _Yes. We can. Of course we can. I love you._  
   
 _I love you._ “And…happy birthday, Charles.”  
   
“Wait, it’s not my—”  
   
“Yes, it is.” _As of two minutes ago._  
   
“Oh! It is!” _Is that why—_  
   
“Not exactly.” _That’s not why. It’s just why now, and not this morning. When I woke up. When I had to face the terrible instant coffee machine, and I knew it was nearly your birthday, and I just…You know I’ve really never liked coffee._  
   
 _I remember. Too bitter. You always said you’d tasted enough bitterness already._ “You keep track of my birthday?”  
   
“Charles, I always know when it’s your birthday.” _Yes. And you always smiled and put sugar in my tea. I’m sorry it took me so many years to remember, too._  
   
 _I’m sorry I never sent you tea. And sugar._  
   
 _I’m sorry about everything._  
   
 _I’m not. Because you’re here._  
   
 _You taste like tea. I love tea, have I mentioned that?_  
   
 _Yes, but you should say it again._  
   
 _Happy birthday, Charles._  
   
 _Yes. Oh yes. It is._

   
we will always have the chance  
we can do this one more time  
yeah, I remember, aurora, one more time  
take me now, we can spin the sun around  
and the stars will all come out


End file.
